


【安雷R】听你哭

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg
Summary: ABO安雷牧民A安/上班族O雷





	【安雷R】听你哭

**Author's Note:**

> ABO安雷  
> 牧民A安/上班族O雷

00  
大地如梦境宽阔，星辰在海面陨落。  
航行在翻滚的无边草原，谁能停泊？  
01  
安迷修想，雷狮应该在自己面前显露过各种各样的表情。他掐着雷狮的腰插进去时他只闷哼一声，手松松挂在他颈后，眼睛直盯天花板，看上去心不在焉。他倒也没问，吞下口水只负责埋头动作。现在他试图回忆雷狮的表情，听到断断续续的喘息缠绕在卧室的顶灯周遭。他深深浅浅地顶，雷狮高高低低地叫。雷狮从不刻意遮掩什么，而他并没有在这件事上刻意追究的心思。顶灯壳做了星星的样式，投下暗光时有成群的星蛰伏在昏红的皮肤表面。因此虽真相的痕迹似乎就曾浅浅坦露在雷狮紧绷的腰际，他也只用手推开而并不开口问任何。更多时候雷狮背对他，星群散满他低伏的脊背，教安迷修想起他家乡的夜空。然而他身下的星空并非他记忆中的那汪无际的星海，色块隐约的背肌随着他挺胯抽插的动作而荡漾，星星也伴着不稳的气息而颤动。  
他紧了紧被子，车厢里的信息素四处撞着，叫他疑心起这火车行驶声的真正源头。列车在深夜依旧行进，偶尔能从窗帘缝隙里迅速扫过一两处亮有灯光的城镇。安迷修睁眼盯着窗外，从温暖的被窝里探出一条胳膊撩起窗帘的下摆。月光映出他手臂上立起的鸡皮疙瘩和绒毛，他顺着倾泻的光从手肘流到手腕，无名指上的环在黑夜里闪动。今夜月圆，他猜雷狮正躺在床上忙着处理欲望——他瞧见过几次，雷狮在犒赏自己这方面颇为细致且大胆。有次他进卧室换衣服时正撞见雷狮侧在床上把按摩棒推入腿间，他能听见工具的嗡嗡鸣叫，间杂有雷狮渐渐焦灼的呼吸。他背对雷狮拉开衣柜，从里面挑出自己的夹克。关门时他想小心一些，尽量不被雷狮发现，但雷狮早就发现了他——他的信息素已经不自觉溢出了。因为门的隔音，他已经听不见按摩棒的运作噪音，连带着雷狮的话也显得模糊且粘腻起来：“出门时记得倒垃圾。”  
呼，好吧。他认命地提起玄关处的两袋垃圾，一个想法在电梯楼层跳跃间徘徊在他脑内，电梯门开了，他眯着眼走出单元楼，猜想对雷狮而言他也只是个会自己清理干净的按摩棒。垃圾被他扔掉，可这个想法却并未从他脑中扫除。会自己清理的按摩棒这比喻倒是经雷狮本人的实际行动确认过。他被同事介绍来相亲，见面地点却约在了快餐店。在自顾自吃完了一份情侣套餐后，雷狮拿餐巾纸擦擦嘴，终于把目光从炸鸡移向安迷修。  
“吃饱了吗？”  
他点点头。  
“你最好别吐出来。”雷狮耸肩，倚着椅背把纸巾叠成一块。  
“包皮切过吗？”  
安迷修愣了愣，轻轻点了点头，“在这种地方说这个是不是有些太……”还没说完就被雷狮打断，“有性病吗？你最好拿一份现成的体检记录给我。”  
安迷修不知道要该怎么回话了。  
雷狮又紧接着问了一通问题，最后扯过安迷修为了相亲特地换上的领带闻了闻脖颈。“青草味，算你合格。”雷狮松开手，领带皱得和安迷修的脸色一样难堪：“就你了。”  
“什么？”他怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。  
雷狮说得理所当然：“我是来找形婚对象的，你不知道吗？”  
当天晚上他俩就滚上了床，雷狮扯着安迷修的裤腰一路把他从玄关引到主卧浴室间，扔给他一件浴袍后还颇为恶劣地拍了拍他的屁股：“好好洗，脑袋不好使没关系，可下面总得比脑袋好用点吧。”  
他还是第一次如此清楚地触摸Omega的身体，并不像他想象中的那样柔软。硬吗？肌肉并不夸张。软吗？雷狮也没有柔软的胸脯。只有一对膝盖抵着他的肋骨，夹得紧，动作起来也蹭得发疼。像来时一样，雷狮引着他的手按上阴阜。隔着一层布料，毛发在他的按压下显出痕迹。他不确信这时雷狮有没有笑，但又觉得雷狮一定是笑出了声。雷狮岔开腿，动作大方，仿佛对接下来他们要做的事没有分毫慌张。雷狮拨弄起阴唇，指缝下隐约露出阴蒂，像蚌肉含着珍珠。眼前的景致让他头皮发麻，动作卡在亲吻与拥抱之间摇摆不定。雷狮喊他的名字，抓住他愣神的空白吻过来。白天时这张嘴是拿来吃炸鸡和吸可乐的，中间还吐出好些不讨喜的话。雷狮吃炸鸡的动作那么用力，吸可乐的声音那么大，连安迷修自己也成了雷狮嘴里的肉。鸡肉被撕扯开，金黄的汁液从斜缝缓缓淌到雷狮的手指缝间。他双腮鼓动，咀嚼脆皮的声音从齿缝碎落出来。他们交换唾液，啃咬牙齿。津津的水声同牙齿磕碰声叠在一起，他吮着雷狮的虎牙，两具身体紧紧相贴。他听见噼啪的爆裂，像炭火熊熊燃烧，像长鞭击打天空。他拿舌头碾碎葡萄，馥郁的糖汁从紧绷的表皮里炸开。累累圆润的果实滚动在味蕾之间，他不敢用力，生怕下一秒就会因为他的不慎而破坏掉这份微妙的平衡。他喘着气，雷狮拿双腿勾住他的腰。他看见穴口已经湿润，身体挡住了光，阴影下缓慢流出的粘液显出有些暧昧的光泽。他们额头相抵，黏湿的发丝蹭在一起，一时间分不清这粘腻的声音究竟是来自滚烫的额头还是自己压在穴口处的伞头。雷狮用牙撕开避孕套的包装，刚刚他才舔舐过的虎牙咬上边沿的锯齿，他甚至还伸出舌头舔避孕套了一口。“薄荷味的，像口香糖。”他握住安迷修的阴茎，一边给他戴套一边打趣：“希望待会儿我给你口的时候不会想一口咬下去。”安迷修回过神来，不禁有些懊恼自己为什么要在这种时刻这种场合想起雷狮。他的下半身已经起了反应，可他又不能在这种地方自行解决，只能翻过身靠意念强行冷却欲望。还有五个小时，天亮后他就能回家了。你得忘掉雷狮，安迷修。  
02  
雷狮正忙着把安迷修的东西给扔进垃圾桶里。他来时的行李大包小包，零零碎碎几乎把整个屋子都填满。他发情期快到了，原本他倒也不介意找安迷修来上那么一发，但现在他名义上的丈夫已经同他分居，本就虚假的婚姻因着交易关系的破裂而不得不终结。婚前他们都做了财产公证，白纸黑字明白地写道这处房产依旧在雷狮名下——可现在这里却十足像安迷修和他两个人的共同住所。他有些发热，去厨房倒了杯水，回到客厅一股脑地推掉沙发上安迷修买来的抱枕，努力把身子嵌到夹缝里。他从沙发缝里掏出了好些东西，药店买回来的绷带，之前安迷修抱怨找不到的挖耳勺，一副断了腿的3D眼镜。安迷修临走前换下的衬衫就丢在沙发上，扣子硌着雷狮的耳朵。他屏着气抬头，鬓发却勾上了扣子，他发力撕扯，除了头皮发痛什么都没落着。他拽了半天，头发掉了好几根，扣子仍旧纹丝不动的缠在他头上。这艰难的动作持续了一会儿，终于因他脖子的酸痛不得不终止。刚才他忙着把安迷修的物件从他的卧室里清出来，三个大纸箱才堪堪装满安迷修的衣服和书，他累得满身出汗，可安迷修的东西却丝毫不见少。冷气给的够足，可他依旧是喘得费劲。雷狮躺在沙发上，伸手又摸到一只硬纸盒，里面是之前他买来的新玩具。事到如今也顾不上细看了，拆开只管用就是了。他褪掉睡裤，裤缝处已经湿了大半。他对自己的性欲一向诚实，不只是性欲，他对自己的任何欲望都是坦荡而直接的。想笑就笑，想玩就玩。他翻了个身，让冷气吹干他背上的汗湿。衬衫上还残留着些许苦涩的草木味，他把手摁上阴茎抚慰，但还是不够。他的面颊紧贴上细密的布料，手又拿起兔子形状的玩具。他捏着兔子的硅胶耳朵，身体像被浪推一样一波又一波动着。他舔了口嘴边的衬衫，咬着无味的线头一下又一下咀嚼衬衫的一角。他咬紧衬衫，饿得发疯，从小腹涌上的一阵酸麻叫他把高频吮吸的玩具贴紧阴蒂。他反手从后摸，穴口已经湿透。一点金属的凉意抵着臀缝，他将中指探进阴道，试着上下抽插却总是滑出。他想起安迷修在他腰际落下的吻，一滴滴落在他背上的雨被冷气吹干，他又并起食指、中指和无名指。他塌腰向后迎合，紧绷的感觉蛛丝一样蒙在背上，细软绵热的网将他彻底罩住。  
热度褪去后他忽地意识到这草木气息的来源是安迷修，一个Alpha，而他正塌下腰等待着信息素将他的生殖腔彻底填满。他坐起身，茶几上的杯子已经被他踢倒，弄湿的东西此刻他也没工夫也没想去在意。他踩着水渍捡起沾湿的抱枕和睡裤，大腿根还流着粘液，脚趾和腿间都有水声噗滋。在处理掉安迷修的生活用品前，他必须要将安迷修从他的身体里彻底清扫出去。  
他一股脑扯出了纸抽盒里的所有纸，胡乱擦光穴口和铃口的粘液，又把纸巾扔到地板上吸水。沙发被他弄得一团糟，他攥着纸团把沾有他体液和脏水的废纸尽数扔进垃圾桶。不知什么时候衬衫已经从他的头发上脱落，雷狮低头，汗湿的额发扎着他的眼。抬起手想拨开的瞬间他却犹豫了，他张开五指，将两只手上下翻看：手背上四根鼓起的筋骨下是分叉的静脉，青色血管顺着指关节的凹陷向下探去。无名指上的婚戒和手指间的缝隙还藏着些许夹杂有他自身信息素的粘液，在冷空气的吹拂下冒出一缕微弱的白烟。他踩上抱枕，湿滑的脚掌脚跟来回碾压枕芯的内里。现在他已经能很好地分清安迷修的信息素和抱枕填充物里的草药味了。安、迷、修……他在沙沙声里咀嚼这个名字。究竟是从什么时候起……自己对他感兴趣的？  
他进卧室拿浴袍，摁开关的第一下跳到了暗光。窗帘拉着，模糊的光照得他一怔，深色的床单上亮起一片星群。他又摁了一下，这次跳到了自然光。床头安迷修买来的闹钟还在滴答响着，闹钟指针定在了凌晨两点——今天它就是在这个时间叫醒安迷修，又吵醒雷狮的。看安迷修订票的时候雷狮觉得奇怪，按说对方从这段关系里获益颇丰，怎么回老家都不舍得买一张发车时间正常的软卧。他那时正忙着糊弄工作上的电话，嗯嗯，好，可以，他的心思并不在电话那头，瞥去的眼神一路从客户需求飘到沙发那头安迷修手机上的日程界面。他挂掉电话，安迷修熄灭屏幕。  
“你发情期快到了，我不在你就拿抑制剂应付吧。”安迷修有记下他的发情期吗？这认知让雷狮感到诧异，他低着头随便应和了一声，两条腿搭上茶几，浅浅呼吸几口让自己的胸膛在微弱的起伏中陷进沙发枕的包围里。安迷修告诉他家里出了事，以后也无需同他“合作”了。雷狮记得安迷修还在读书，二十几岁，具体到年份月份就记不清了，95……也可能是96年。老家在一个名字不怎么好记的牧区，安迷修的户籍倒没写那个难记到发指的地名，总之是跟学校沾边的。他不记得安迷修是否提起过他的家人，不过他看上去是那种每年都会把领到的奖学金寄给父母的好学生。他听安迷修提起过他经常打工，老家在牧区，但亲人都已经搬到了市区上。他冲过澡，把客厅的一片狼藉打扫干净。茶几上安迷修留给他的字条被洇湿了大半，黑墨水开出大片带刺的花。雷狮把纸条揉成一团，扎手得很，远远地隔着沙发投到垃圾箱里。不知道是距离太远还是发情期本就容易发晕，纸团蹭着边滚到了装着安迷修衣物的大箱子旁。他走过去狠狠踢了一脚，小脚趾撞上箱子的棱，他疼得坐在地上龇牙咧嘴，又觉得自己蠢得过分。“都多大的人了，还为这点小事疼成这样。”他啧自己一声，脚还疼着，他确实还站不起来。他伸手捡起纸团，纸角卡进戒指缝里，他抖了有四下才抖掉。行吧，他看着戒指咬牙，愤恨却无处落脚。都多大的人了，还为这点小事疼成这样。  
03  
到站时是在下午，正赶上雷狮午睡睡得正香的点。他是被下铺的小孩给吵醒的。他穿上外套下车，走到车门又忘记自己还带了一个行李箱，只好又折回去拿。他懊悔起自己为什么要这么匆忙地买票，后悔定了一趟深夜出发的班次，后悔没买到下铺，后悔自己为什么要来这个他连名字都记不清的偏远地方。他拖着箱子跟着人流出门，出站口贴着不少旅游海报，褪了色的男人穿着蒙古袍骑在马上弯弓射箭，作背景的草原绿得能流水。出了站，雷狮看看天，是够蓝，但也就蓝这一个字了。哦，空气也不错。他拉紧拉链，拖着行李从一群群旅游团中挤出来，这才猛地想起一件事：  
他不知道安迷修住在哪儿。  
他看了眼街上的店铺，清一色的汉蒙双语，面色一沉：  
他也不知道蒙语怎么说。  
但愿安迷修没有去没信号的牧区。他在心里默念着，拖着一箱杂物拦下一辆出租。  
04  
他们没举行婚礼，领证后安迷修就搬进了雷狮的家里。彼时安迷修正忙着把行李搬进门，进门时雷狮靠在沙发上伸懒腰，见他进来也只嗯一声，除此之外没有任何别的动作。事情有些奇怪，他和雷狮相处了这么久，可他却记不清雷狮的表情。情欲和金钱的合作成了他们彼此间的默契，也堵塞了他深入了解雷狮的进一步可能。但雷狮的的确确曾显露过他的情绪，只是他缺少一些迫切的证据来验证。雷狮对着他笑过，也曾因为一些事情当着他的面发过怒。他试着在回忆中描摹，照着镜子比对自己的脸。他回忆雷狮生气时皱起的眉，想到雷狮发笑时紧眯的眼。镜子里的自己紧着眉，嘴角往下抿着；镜子里的自己扬着眉，眼睛微微弯着。他的回忆很多，也不只有雷狮。他想起早早离去的父母，想起资助自己去读大学的师傅，想起教自己汉语的高中同学，想起打工时关系亲密的同事……安迷修捧起水洗脸，他发愣太久了，水盆里的水都已经凉了。洗过脸，他决定再去检查一遍马厩。这些马都是他父亲去世时留给他的，对他而言意义非凡。灯光扫过黑黢黢的马厩，飞沫舞在空气里，马儿的呼吸平稳而均匀。他抬头看了看天，终于回屋睡下。  
安迷修踩启动杆时差点蹭到沾满泥土和草末的排气管。他没带手套，拴羊圈门时铁丝勒在他发力扭动的指缝里，清早的冷空气把手指冻得通红。绵羊在羊圈里咩咩叫着，他看了眼食槽里的饲料，这才放心地拧下车把。他回来已经好几天了，一直呆在牧区帮忙照顾师傅家的羊和马。老家没放他的合身衣物，他回来得也仓促，暂时只能拿师傅留在夏草场房子里的一件旧外套将就。八匹马里已经有七匹自己跑了回来，但等了几天都迟迟见不到余下那一匹。今天他打算骑着摩托去附近的草场碰碰运气。  
往东开了有两个小时，太阳慢慢升起来，他吸吸冻僵的鼻子，身体在光照下渐渐缓和起来。他经验不太够，因此骑得很小心，生怕不经意间就摔倒。他远远地看见几只绵羊，放慢车速后他绕过陡坡，这才看见其余的羊。他停下车，猜测这是哪家的羊群，咩咩的叫声被风阵阵刮进他的耳朵，声音嘈杂。他四下张望，果然看到了不远处的房屋——这是乌日更达赖家。  
“昂沁迷修——”  
05  
雷狮打了几通电话，但迟迟没有接通。换了当初介绍把安迷修介绍给他的熟人，这才问到安迷修的老家并不在市区，而是一个名字难记的什么什么旗——“对了，你怎么突然想起来问这个？安迷修回老家没跟你说吗？”  
他顿了顿，这才意识到在外人眼里他俩还是婚烟关系。他没吭声，扯了酒店床头柜上的抽纸，握着笔让对方再重复一遍刚刚那个一大串的破地名。  
他试图坐出租去，被拦下的司机一个个都看傻子似的看他。最后还是靠酒店招待帮他联系到了一个司机，能带他去无信号的牧区。雷狮给钱给的痛快，但一路走得倒憋屈。他这辈子还没坐过这种大卡车，一路颠簸又一路停顿，这才到了牧区。他下了车，看见一望无际的草原。呼吸着带着青草芳香的新鲜空气，踩着浓绿的草原，头顶湛蓝的天和团团白云，这本应该是感慨好风景的时候，可惜雷狮丝毫没有心思欣赏——这么大一个草原，他往哪儿找安迷修？又是好一番打听，他才从本地人口音浓重的普通话里听出某家的确有一个迷修——昂沁迷修。他觉得不对，名字对不上，可事到如今又只能碰运气。他问，“这个什么安庆迷修多大啦？是最近刚回来吗？”上了年纪的好心人听不太清，他又只能扯着大嗓门问了一遍：“这个——安庆迷修——是最近才回来的吗？”  
他正问着，四周的羊还咩咩乱叫着。风也不长眼，吹得他头巾从头顶歪到耳朵，又从耳朵掉到脖子。他拖了一路的行李箱现在沾满了草末和灰尘，更别提他的鞋子了。他换换提行李箱的手，好心人还是听不大清他的话，回答得云里雾里。“知道，他家那匹马就跑到我家了，我还等着他过来把马找回去呢……”  
“……”雷狮呼出一口气，不知是不是他的错觉，从哪里飘来了一股浓郁的草腥味……他烦躁地扯开套在脖子上的围巾，抓了抓发痒的后颈。  
“昂沁迷修——有人找你……”雷狮一愣，顺着好心人手指的方向扭头，只看见远远一个骑着摩托的人。  
随着那人的靠近，那股味道也越来越浓。顾不得烦躁了，雷狮直直向那人跑去。正在吃草的羊群被他惊扰，纷纷咩咩咩叫唤着从他身边跑开。  
“雷狮？”安迷修停下车，他身上还披着一件样式老土的迷彩外套，脚上踩的运动鞋沾满了草原上该有的任何东西……土、草……雷狮看着安迷修的脸，这才回家几天，安迷修整个人都黑了一度。安迷修显然没料到雷狮会找上门来，他挠挠头，迷茫地问雷狮：“你难道……是跟着我信息素的味道一路追过来的？”  
雷狮突然很想把安迷修摁倒地上让他好好闻闻草原的味道。他要是真能凭着信息素找到安迷修还用这么大费周章？他没回安迷修的话，直接把行李箱塞到安迷修手里：“东西忘带了。”  
任凭安迷修提着行李箱怎么疑惑地看他，他都没再吭声。  
06  
牵着马离开乌日更达赖家的马厩，安迷修走到雷狮旁边问道：“需要我送你去镇上吗？”  
雷狮觉得这话有点好笑，倚着行李箱的拉杆回他一句：“来都来了，不请我去你家坐坐？”见安迷修没回他，他将注意力转移到了这匹短腿马上。他凑过去拍了拍马屁股，好奇地打量着这匹棕马身上的烙印。  
“你别吓到呼伦了，它受了惊跑出来的。”安迷修牵紧了手里的缰绳，“踢到你就惨了。”  
“这马屁股上的倒三角是什么意思？”  
“我家的标志。”安迷修又补充道，“怕跟别人的马弄混，我们会给每匹马都烙上自家的印。”  
“蒙古马？”雷狮若有所思地盯着这匹马的短腿。  
安迷修点头，“对，这附近的几个草场只有我家养了蒙古马，挺好认的。”  
把行李箱固定到摩托后座上后，安迷修发动了摩托。排气管突突释放着尾气，安迷修扭过身拍了拍后座上的灰尘。“上来吧。”  
雷狮愣住了，“不骑马吗？”  
“当然是骑摩托啊？”  
本以为自己好歹能体验一把骑马驰骋草原的瘾，但现实所迫，雷狮也不想拿一匹没鞍的马测试自己的运气。临近饭点，他也来不及再乘车折回镇上吃饭，于是坐上了安迷修的摩托后座。  
安迷修骑得不快，主要是为了赶马。草原的地形也并不适合摩托高速行驶，安迷修骑得小心，但车身还是会有所颠簸。“要不……你抱住我吧，不然容易……”话还没说完，车轮碾过一处小坑，雷狮已经自觉搂住了安迷修的腰。他屏住呼吸，叫自己不要去闻安迷修身上这件破外套上的味道。手摸索着探进两侧的口袋里，果然稳了许多。  
“你穿这么薄？”他捏了捏安迷修的腰，从衣领处能看见安迷修里面只穿了一件卫衣。“不冷？”  
“走的太急忘带了。”安迷修放慢车速绕开了一处小丘，“谢谢你帮我把衣服送过来，其实你可以直接寄过来的。亲自来太麻烦了。”  
雷狮别过头，紧绷着的呼吸有些难以维持。他深吸了口青草的苦涩味，犹豫着回答道：“没什么，反正我原本就打算出来玩玩。”那匹棕马正在车子前面不紧不慢地跑着，眼前是绵延的草原和低低的蓝天，暂时还看不见安迷修的家。雷狮索性闭上眼，听摩托的轰鸣和马蹄踩踏野草的声音。他小心地控制着呼吸，在渐渐加速的心跳声中提防着这股淡淡的、富有渗透性的草木香味。他是否该庆幸呢？是庆幸安迷修没有察觉他的这个谎，还是庆幸自己来时服用了足量的抑制剂？

“你这是要我吃手撕羊肉吗？”雷狮皱着眉问这话时安迷修正在埋头拿刀削肉，泛着光的刀刃在勉强算得上温和的灯光割开块块羊肉。安迷修对他的这个说法进行了纠正：“严格来说是刀削羊肉。”  
雷狮看他一眼，动了动嘴，但没出声。“算了……有的吃就行。有饮料吗？”  
“呃……除了酸奶和奶酒以外就只有白水了，我不会煮奶茶。”雷狮眼皮跳起，他来这里好几天，一路上吃的喝的都是肉和奶，以至于他现在想到奶味就腻得要吐。“那就白开水吧。”  
安迷修端给他一碗水。他咬着碗沿尝了一口，水质有些硬，在他接受的范围内。奔波了几天，终于还是渴了，他很快就喝完了大半碗水。趁他喝水的功夫，安迷修已经给他切好了一盘羊肉。雷狮也不顾不上挑食，拿手捏起羊肉就吃了起来，一边吃一边打量着安迷修家的摆设。  
“我还以为你会住蒙古包。”  
安迷修觉得好笑，摆摆手指了指冰箱：“住蒙古包可没办法用电。”  
“怎么就你一个人在家？”  
安迷修咽下羊肉，顿了一下才开口解释：“这是我师傅家，他住院了。被马踩着了，原本就有旧伤没养好，结果这么一弄给加重了。他儿子儿媳决定带他到市区修养，我回来负责照顾这些牲畜。”  
雷狮隔着窗户往外看去，羊圈里的羊并不多，稀稀拉拉的。“怎么看着没多少羊？”  
安迷修割肉的动作放慢，抬起头看着雷狮：“都卖了，给师傅看病嘛。”  
“所以你就是因为这个……”雷狮看着安迷修，眉毛不自觉皱了起来：“不对，怎么让你来看家？”  
“这个就……”安迷修放下刀和羊肉，扯过纸巾擦油。白纸松松裹着手指，安迷修转着手擦着，动作用力却并不仔细。雷狮看着他从左手小指根开始拧抹布似地擦拭油腻，跟着又一路擦到食指的指甲缝，动作敷衍。被他攥在手里的纸巾也因为他的力度而破破烂烂，蔫得像一块抹布。他深吸一口气，把纸巾揉成团。“简单说吧，我没有父母。是师傅资助我出去上学的。”像是觉得这个话题有些沉重，他咧嘴浅浅笑了一下：“记得赶回来的那匹马吗？呼伦是我父亲驯过的最后一匹马。”  
雷狮一时间不知道要怎么接上安迷修的话。他低头捏起肉，试图靠吃东西来掩饰此刻的尴尬。他隐隐猜出了安迷修的动向……不想花师傅的钱，于是自己打工挣学费和生活费、又碰巧遇到了他这块急着找形婚对象应付家人逼问的五花肉——既有地方住又能拿到钱，换谁谁不乐意？这样看来，安迷修当初的决定倒也说得通了。他咽下羊肉，这味道实在是没什么好评价的。他一连吃了这么几天的牛羊肉，此刻他的胃似乎终于借这片安迷修切好的羊肉抵达了腻烦的刻度。他呼出一口气，得换点口味了，再这么腻下去就要吐了。  
安迷修没注意到他的动作，自顾自继续说道：“谢谢你之前的帮助，和你相处我很愉快。还有……”他卡住了。  
“我吃饱了。”雷狮捕捉到这短暂的停顿，打断了安迷修的思考。他站起来一边深呼吸一边伸了个懒腰，指了指马厩所在的方位示意安迷修。  
两个人直视着彼此的眼睛。安迷修忽然想起那个伴随了自己一路的疑惑：雷狮哭过吗？  
他盯着雷狮，紧紧抓住当下这个观察雷狮的机会。然而雷狮并没有给他这个机会。他眨眨眼，迅速地别过头，转身打开了房门。“难得来一趟，不请我骑个马？”  
07  
原本他还担心雷狮不会骑无鞍马，可雷狮似乎小时候就已学过骑马，而且胆子也够大，一上马就夹紧马肚开跑。安迷修只好骑着年纪稍小的一匹马跟在雷狮身侧，以免他被马甩下马背。草场够大，雷狮也玩得够痛快。陪着雷狮玩了整整一下午，天色近晚，安迷修已经累得不轻，可雷狮似乎还没有玩过瘾。“天快黑了，雷狮。”他收紧缰绳，和雷狮齐头并进。“马也累了。”  
他叫停了雷狮，但雷狮却似乎没打算下马。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
雷狮摇头。与上马时干脆利落的动作不同，下马似乎对他格外艰难。雷狮侧过身，马随着他的动作有些晃动，另一只脚想抬起却又僵住，悬在半空不上不下。安迷修下马去扶他，雷狮似乎腿麻了，靠安迷修的搀扶才下了马。还没站稳，两个人一起倒在了草地上。  
“嘶——”雷狮推开他滚到一旁，刚刚摔得那一下似乎压到了他的腿。安迷修撑起胳膊想站起来，又被雷狮给一把拽住。“先别走，”雷狮咬着下唇，表情微妙：“我腿麻了。”  
“都说了不要骑这么久……”安迷修轻声笑他。抬头看天，太阳已经完全被草原的边沿吞下，只有地平线处还留着一点色泽温暖的余晖。  
“该回去了，雷狮。”安迷修扭头，身下的叶片扫过他的耳朵和后颈。  
雷狮没有扭头，平躺在草地上看着天上一两颗已经亮起的星。“卧室里的顶灯，在暗光模式时会投下一片星星。”  
朦胧的夜色包裹着雷狮的侧脸，他们挨得很近，似乎一切都清晰起来。安迷修用力眨眼，看雷狮滚动的喉结、开合的嘴唇、微微颤动的鼻翼和直望星空的眼睛。他看得也同样用力，好像要抓住雷狮把他的模样烙在自己的眼里。他的呼吸渐渐急促，在沉默下来的草原上显得格外显眼。他不敢回答雷狮。  
“先别走，我要看星星。”  
寂静中，雷狮温热的手覆上来，安迷修迟疑了一下才回握住这份温度。他的掌心出了汗，和雷狮的手心叠在一起黏黏腻腻。  
两匹马还乖顺地待在原地，不时地用马蹄踩踏草茎。两个人的呼吸急促起来，身体相触碰的地方也像着了火。雷狮躺在自己的外套上，伸手揽住安迷修的脖颈。在渐暗下的天色里，雷狮的眼睛隐隐闪着光。他屈起膝，手从安迷修的衣领里伸入，手指在对方的后颈上略微施力地按压。就着这个姿势，他闻到雷狮身上越来越浓郁的信息素。雷狮拿鼻尖轻轻触碰安迷修后颈上的腺体，这让安迷修有些痒。姿势有些熟悉，安迷修迟疑了一下，嘴唇顺着雷狮颈部的弧度慢慢吻到发烫的后颈。  
“临时标记？”他朝腺体吐出热气。雷狮的身体猛地一颤，按住他颈椎的手松开来。  
“都行。”  
雷狮拿手抠抓野草和土壤，眼角挤出一滴黏热的泪。手指拽断了草茎和花枝，苦涩的草腥味在他身边炸裂开来。腰下的枯草嫩叶随着他身体的扭动带来阵阵刺痒，他深吸气，闻见那股浓烈的味道，信息素？还是草原的味道？两者的味道过于相似。他来草原时就该知道这里漫山遍野全都是青草的味道……是的，这里全是安迷修的味道……这想法忽地落在他脑内，随着渐渐沸腾的草木味填满他的鼻腔、喉管和整个肺部。这味道称不上有多吸引人，只是一直存在，随着一次次呼吸雾水一样渗透进他的每一根在他胸腔里分出枝杈的气管当中。在安迷修用力掼进身体的瞬间，他弓起背，手指深深插进土中。他睁开湿漉漉的眼，想在这汪笼住整个草原的昏暗夜色中看清。  
安迷修拨开他湿掉的额发。日落后的草原逐渐冷却下去，他吻上雷狮湿润的面颊，舌尖品尝到咸咸的眼泪。他的心脏轻颤着，在愈显暧昧的空气里溶化成软软的一滩。是的，他从未见过雷狮流泪。从初次见面时他就好奇了……雷狮对待欲望从来坦诚，他吻雷狮，雷狮也用身体粘热而潮湿地吻他。他蹭着雷狮的耳鬓，一点点在对方身体里动作，感受着雷狮剧烈的心跳和脉搏。他想开口问雷狮，你也感到过孤独吗？可他害怕自己一开口就暴露出所有的软弱来。他害怕一个人在草原上面对辽阔无垠的草原与星空。害怕在沉默的放牧中忘记话语的热度。他怕一个人在一年四季而毫无停歇的循环中忘记和被忘记……但他也同样属于这里。马儿踏过露水与青草奔跑，他挥舞马鞭驱赶羊群去往太阳升起的方向。一匹流淌着草原血液的马奔腾在他的血管里，自然没有尽头，可他依旧恐惧着自己的衰老与终结。从雷狮身上他能望见答案吗？他并不清楚。唯一能笃定的是确实有什么在恒久而稳定地吸引着他们，从海滨到草原，从亚热带到温带，他的心停泊于此刻的宁静中。  
他呼唤雷狮的名字，“雷狮，你看看天空。”漫天的星星同他滚烫的泪水一同烙进雷狮眼底。雷狮伸手拥住他，在他的背上留下草涩与土腥的痕迹。


End file.
